


Not Magical

by Chris610b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris610b/pseuds/Chris610b
Summary: Soaring tale of how the four unlikely heroes, through a series of suspicious sequences, unite the school to save Hogwarts from a dangerous plot involving missing objects, roaming monsters, and angry Death Eaters hungry for revenge on Hogwarts.





	

Two days.  
Only two days until the term started.Two days until she would be in the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
Although Bianca’s sister, Alice, had gone to Hogwarts the year before just like their parents and grandparents as they were pure blood wizards, Bianca couldn't squash the nervousness in her stomach.  
Bianca had never ever done anything magical In her life. Ever. She was a squib. And she hated It. Her sister was a magical prodigy and had started displaying magical qualities at the age of four. By the time Bianca was seven, she realised she would never be a witch. Determined to make her parents proud, she got herself a pack of muggle cigarette lighters and a book on basic muggle illusions. She began creating “magical” incidents. Small kitchen fires, quick dying flowers, and once After a bad trim at the hair shop, Bianca bribed her sister into growing her hair back out.  
And last year, when her sister had gone off to Hogwarts, Bianca snatched her acceptance letter and spent hours mastering the handwriting and signature. Once she had successfully forged her own letter, she sent owl after owl faking her parents handwriting and Professor McGonagall's handwriting, worming her way onto the first years rolls. Amongst the confusion,Bianca’s plan worked.  
Term started in a couple days, but first they had to go to diagon alley to get school supplies.  
“Come on, Bianca! You're so slow!” Alice ducked into a store with a sign that said ‘Florence and Botts’ on the front. When Bianca entered the bookstore, she found her sister excitedly stacking her textbooks in her arms. Alice teetered over to the register under the weight of the books before setting them on the counter with a loud thump. Bianca slipped a couple rolls of parchment, ink, quills, and a leather bound journal next to Alice’s books.  
Bianca leaned against the counter and sighed.  
“I wish I was getting new books.”  
“you know mom and dad cant afford to buy two sets of books every year.” Alice chided her. “besides, I wrote notes in the margins of my first year books.”  
“I know. I know.” Bianca helped Alice carry the new books and supplies out of the shop.  
The bell jingled as they entered the robes shop.  
“just a plain hogwarts robe please.” their mom told the witch behind the counter, counting out a couple knuts and sickles.  
The seamstress measured Bianca and started to quickly hem the robes to her size. When she was finished, she bagged the robes and traded them for the coins their mom was counting.  
Bianca eagerly took the bag from her mom and felt the smooth cloth. Excitement had begun to replace the nervousness that had settled in her stomach.  
Bianca glanced back at her parents that had stopped outside the robes shop. Her mom was counting bronze coins in her hand, whispering to her dad.  
Confused, Bianca poked her sister's arm and pulled her toward their parents.  
“Bianca, honey,” her dad began, “we can't afford to get you a wand this year. Would you be okay with using aunt Patricia’s old wand?”  
Bianca froze, for she had forgotten about finding a wand. What would her parents say when it was revealed she couldn't wield a wand.  
“yeah. I'd love to use aunt Patricia’s wand. It's no problem.” Bianca tried to twist her face Into what she hoped was a sad expression.  
“we're so sorry, baby.” Her mom apologized.  
“its okay, I guess.” a bead of nervous sweat trickled down her temple.  
“How about some ice cream to make up for It?” her dad suggested. Bianca’s stomach grumbled and she nodded eagerly.  
On the way to the Ice cream parlor, they passed the Quality Quittich shop. Alice and Bianca pressed their faces to the glass, peering at the brooms and brightly colored robes and pennants in popular team colors.  
“I would love to play for the Ravenclaw team.” Alice sighed, longly staring at the lastest Zoomer model.  
“So play, im sure Hogwarts has brooms to lend.”  
“Yeah, Nimbuses.” Alice snorted. “they're so slow nowadays.”  
“Maybe they'll have new brooms this year?” Bianca suggested hopefully.  
“Doubt it.” Alice laughed bitterly.  
· · ·  
“Bianca!” an excited voice roused her from asleep the next morning. “wake up! Bianca! We're gonna be late!”  
“go away.” she mumbled, snuggling further further her comforter.  
“Bianca! You're gonna miss the train!” the voice groaned, and shook her shoulder violently.  
Bianca groggily opened her eyes. Alice was standing over her, shaking her shoulder.  
Excitement immediately filled Bianca, her cheeks flushing slightly thinking of the Hogwarts train she was soon to be on.  
She jumped out of bed, quickly dressing In a tee shirt and jeans. She slammed her trunk closed as she ran out of her room to the kitchen.  
“Bianca!” her mom looked at her exasperated, “where are your shoes?”  
Bianca looked down at her naked feet.  
“oops” she said, grabbing some marmalade toast and taking a big bite.  
Alice rushed in, pushing Bianca out of the way to grab herself some toast.  
“and you're not wearing any pants!” their mom threw her hands up. “what am i going to do with you two? Honestly.”  
Bianca laughed as Alice blushed bright pink and scurried out of the room.  
“can you get my shoes as well? The green ones!” she called.  
“Okay!” Alice yelled back.  
“stop yelling in the house!” their Dad said as he walked in, carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet. “is your trunk completely packed?” he asked.  
“yep!” Bianca smiled at her dad, taking another large bite of her toast. Alice strode into the kitchen with blue jeans on and a green shoe in her hand. She handed Bianca her shoe and grabbed a slice of marmalade toast.  
Their mom glanced at the clock. “Ohmygoodness! We’re going to be late! Quick girls, get your things.”  
“I’ll get the trunks.” their dad grabbed a banana and moved toward the driveway, taking the two large trunks and placing them in the boot of the little red car. Their mom shooed them out to the car.  
“Wait! I forgot Aunt Patricia's wand!” Bianca darted under her mother’s arms and raced back inside. She ran up the stairs and stumbled into her room, grabbing her great Aunt Patricia’s wand from her bed before racing back out of the house. As Bianca sprinted out the door, she tripped and fell onto her knees.  
Her dad honked the horn impatiently.  
“Wha-?” Bianca looked behind her confused and saw a small tortoise flipped over from the collision with her. Gingerly, she picked up the small creature and started to examine it for injuries. Her dad honked the horn again, and Bianca hastily put the tortoise in her hoodie pocket and ran to the car.  
The drive to Kings Cross station was short and filled with quiet excitement. When they arrived, Bianca quickly loaded her trunk and bags onto a trolley, bouncing on the ball of her toes excitedly as she watched her sister load up her things onto another trolley.  
“Let's go!” Alice smiled excitedly, leading the way to the magical barrier before running straight at the wall and slipping effortlessly into platform 9 ¾. Bianca’s mother patted her back reassuringly.  
“Don’t worry, luv. Just go for it. Your father and i will follow you straight after.” she said encouragingly. Bianca took a deep breath and ran at the wall. She squeezed her eyes shut right when she would have hit the wall straight on.  
When Bianca opened her eyes, she was on an open air platform standing right next to a large, scarlet train. The steam from the train engine rolled over the cars, caressing them lightly before fading off in the wind.  
She stared at the train open mouthed in awe until her mother and father slipped through the barrier.  
“Don’t be late, Bianca. Do you have your robes on the top of your trunk?” her mother fretted, smoothing her hair down.  
“Yes, mom.” Bianca hugged her mom tightly. “I’ll see you at Christmas!” she turned and hugged her father then hurriedly tugged her trunk onto the train.  
Bianca walked through the train, looking for a car as the train whistled, signalling that it was about to depart. She made her way to the back of the train before she settled on a relatively empty car with only one girl in it. Bianca stepped into the train car and put her trunk on the rack, then sat down opposite the other girl.  
her skin was the color of toffee framed by a beaded teal headscarf with her blue eyes staring at a thick book. Bianca read the title.  
"are you reading the textbooks already?" she asked incredulously. the girl nodded, looking up at Bianca.  
"i want to be prepared. so i look clever in class and the teachers like me." she explained.  
"why?" Bianca was confused.  
"because teachers that like you let you get away with things." she smiled a bit wickedly. Bianca laughed.  
"I'm Opal, by the way." she held out her hand.  
"I'm Bianca." they shook hands. Opal shut her book, placing it beside her and opening up a small bag instead. she pulled out a squished looking sandwich.  
"what is that?" Bianca gestured to her sandwich.  
"Pita bread with hummus." Opal took a big bite. "its so good!" she said, crumbs falling from her lips.  
"I'd rather eat chocolate frogs!" Bianca giggled.  
Opal frowned, tilting her head.  
"did your pocket just move?"  
"huh?" Bianca looked at her jacket. something in her jacket pocket wiggled, moving the fabric. She stuck her hand into her pouch and pulled out a squirming turtle.  
"i forgot this little guy was in my pocket."  
"that's so cool! what can he do?" Opal asked, excited. "Can he levitate? can he blow bubbles?"  
"uh...i don't think so." Bianca turned the turtle around. "i got him from my mums garden. i tripped over him this morning."  
"well, he's still a cool turtle." Opal smiled. "Can i hold him?" Bianca nodded and let Opal hold the small turtle.  
"whats his name?" she asked, poking his nose.  
"i havent given him one yet." Bianca admitted.  
"is he even a boy?" Opal flipped the turtle over. "oh. yup. definitely a boy." she turned him back over, stroking his face. Bianca thought for a moment.  
"look at his lil nose." Opal cooed. booping the turtle on the nose. "there's no nose. just nostril slits. like Voldemort."  
Bianca snorted with laughter. "Voldetortoise."  
"Voldetortoise?" Opal laughed. "more like Voldetorte!"  
"That's great. Voldetorte!" Bianca clutched her sides.  
"hey. youre name is Voldetorte." Opal told the turtle.

A prefect opened the door of the compartment to the two girls giggling madly.  
“Hello!” He greeted cheerily. “We’re almost there, so start getting your robes on, please!” He told them before shutting the door and moving to the next train car.  
Bianca and Opal quickly changed into their grey uniforms and slipped into their black hogwarts robes. Bianca nervously fidgeted with the hem of her new robes, biting her lip anxiously as she stared out the window.  
“Are you ok?” Hannah asked. She moved to the window next to Bianca.  
“Just nervous.” Bianca replied simply.  
“It’ll be fine. I hope we get in the same house!” Opal tried to lift her spirits. Bianca shrugged, worried that she wouldn’t make it into a house, just sent back home.  
As the Hogwarts castle came into view, the train became a bustle of voices calling out and footsteps running up and down the train length. Loud thumps could be heard as trunks were taken down from racks in preparation of arrival. Opal tried to fit all of her books into a large bag, stacking them neatly to make room for more. Unnoticed, Bianca slipped her trusty lighter up her sleeve, it catching on the familiar bracelet she wore for such tricks.  
Soon, the Hogwarts express had slowed to a stop in front of a lake that mirrored the magnificent castle. Bianca struggled with her trunk to get off the train. As they reached the platform, they could hear a loud, voice calling for the first years.  
“First years! Over here! First years!” Bianca looked at Opal.  
“Thats us.” she said, grabbing her trunk and rolling it to where the voice was coming from. Opal followed right after until they were surrounded by other first years pulling their luggage toward a dock on the lake.  
“Just put your luggage there, and get into the boats. Four to a boat, please...I SAID FOUR TO A BOAT!” A tall, stern woman with curly red hair that looked like fire was directing the first years onto boats to cross the lake. Beside her was a growing pile of luggage.  
“Yes, yes. Your luggage will be delivered to your rooms. Four to a boat.” She gently steered Bianca into a boat with Opal right behind her. The enchanted rope untied itself and the boat pushed off from the dock. The cool lake breeze softly blew, calming Bianca down as they crossed the lake in silence by lantern light. Once, Bianca thought she saw something huge underneath the dark, shimmering surface.  
All too soon, they reached the foot of the castle and Bianca’s nervousness came bounding back. Her breath was shaky as they were lead through a wooden door into a small room. Opal patted her on the back soothingly.  
“Don't be nervous. What's the worst that can happen? You get sorted into Slytherin?” Opal smiled reassuringly. Bianca forced a weak smile. Getting sorted into Slytherin was definitely not the worst thing.  
After what seemed like forever, a door at the top of a set of short stairs opened and they were ushered into the gleaming light of the Great Hall.  
A severe looking woman with graying hair approached a stool with a wrinkled and patched hat with elegance.  
“Professor McGonagall.” Bianca thought as McGonagall placed the hat on the stool and stepped back. The hall was dead silent for a long moment before a rip near the brim opened wide and the hat began to sing.  
The hat sang of the four founders and their quest to create Hogwarts and the traits they possessed that represented the four houses.

The song went on for a few minutes before he was quiet and the hall burst into a short applause.  
McGonagall stepped up again, this time with a long parchment scroll. She began reading names off, and one by one the first years approached the hat, putting it on and calling out a house name.  
“Opal Nazari!” Opal smiled at Bianca, squeezed her hand, and confidently walked up to the school. She sat down and put the hat on her head. After a brief moment, the hat said “RAVENCLAW!” Opal smiled widely as she strode towards the blue table on the left, her new house cheering for her as she sat down.  
A few names later, and “Bianca Scheffer!” Bianca froze for a moment. Then she unsteadily walked up to the hat. She sat down and put the hat on her head.  
“Hm.” a voice echoed in her head. “What do we have here?”  
“Please, please, please.” she thought hard.  
“How interesting. You’re not magical.”  
“But i want to be!”  
“A squib from a pureblood family, eh?” the hat chuckled. The great hall murmured quietly, as the silence from the hat dragged on and on. Bianca grew frustrated.  
“You put me in a house or so help me I’ll light you on fire!” she thought angrily, her fingers grasping the lighter under her sleeve.  
“Alright, Alright.” the hat laughed. “SLYTHERIN!”

Bianca released a sigh of relief, took off the hat and quickly walked to the green and silver table near the middle of the hall. She sat down on a bench near some of the other first years. looking around at the people around her, she saw Opal smiling at her with a thumbs up.  
McGonagall continued to call out names, until everyone had been sorted. Smiling, she cleared her throat as the last first year, a Hufflepuff, took their seat.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts for another year of learning and magic. please note that magic outside of classrooms is against the rules. the forest on the edge of the grounds is off limits. Other than that, have a great year at Hogwarts!" she spread her hands and food magically appeared on the tables. Bianca looked at the steaming plate of roast beef in front of her with roasted potatoes just to the right. She licked her lips hungrily and loaded her plate full of steamed carrots, slices of roast beef, juicy sausages, and baked macaroni. and after that, delicious desserts like fudge cake and apple crumble. After she had eaten until her stomach was full, her unfinished food disappeared from the plate. the enchanted ceiling shone with shimmering stars as the head boys and girls stood and began ushering the smaller witches and wizards out of the great hall. Bianca followed the syltherin head girl down a stone staircase and along a corridor before stopping infront of a patch of pale stones in the wall, partially hidden by a dark velvet drape. "the password for the common room is Serpent's Sense." she told the group behind her as the pale stones disappeared, creating a hole in the wall to reveal the Slytherin common room. Bianca stepped inside, eyes wide as she looked at the surprisingly cozy common room. it didnt seem like a dungeon at all, but a large homey den. there were plush couches and bean bags scattered around a roaring fireplace. rugs laid on the oak paneled floor, while drapes and and sheer pieces of cloth hung along the walls. "whoa." a first year behind Bianca said. "what?" said a prefect. "were you expecting a dungeon filled with torches and chains?" he laughed. "we're softer than that." "the girls' dorms are over there." he head girl pointed to a pink drape covering a doorway. "and the boys' is over there." she pointed to a blue drape on the other side of the room. Bianca and the rest of the girls headed through the drapes into a hall with doors along it. Bianca found her room easily, opening the light yellow door. the ceiling was covered in little clear christmas lights, casting a warm glow over the room. 4 full sized beds were nestled in each of the corners, with green velvet embroidered with gleaming with silver bed hangings. Bianca grabbed her trunk from the middle of the room and unpacked a bit, storing her things in the chest of drawers next to the bed in the far right corner. 3 other first year girls walked in, two of them chatting. Bianca was so exhausted from excitement and nervousness that she silently changed into PJs. she set Voldetorte on her pillow as she climbed under the covers, sinking into a deep sleep.


End file.
